1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a backlight unit.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, an LCD (a liquid crystal display) has been spotlighted as a substitute for a CRT (a cathode ray tube) display because of advantages of small size, light weight and low power consumption. The LCD is extensively employed in various information processing devices equipped with display devices.
Since the LCD is a non-emissive display device, an additional light source, such as a backlight unit, is necessary. In addition, various studies and research have been performed to provide an image having a high quality by effectively using light emitted from the backlight unit.